harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Sinistra
Professor Aurora Sinistra is a witch and Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She holds her lessons at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight, when the sky is clearest and the stars are visible. Biography Early Life Sinistra studied magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is likely that she achieved a high graded O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Astronomy, as she went on to teach this subject for many years after. Career at Hogwarts Sinistra went on to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from which she studied and now she taught there as an Astronomy Professor. Her classes were taught at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of Hogwarts Castle, at midnight when the sky is clear. Her lessons include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, aswell as their locations and movements, and describing the environments of stars and moons. Her office was assumedly in the Tower aswell. 1991 Sinistra was still Astronomy Professor when Harry Potter arrived and taught him every Wednesday night at twelve o’clock. During these classes, her First Year students studied the night skies through their telescopes and had to learn the stars names and movements from their deductions. 1992 In 1992, Sinistra continued to teach Astronomy. This year however, the Chamber of Secrets was written to be open once again, having killed a Ravenclaw student Myrtle in 1943. Sinistra was present went Muggle-born student Justin Finch-Fletchley was discovered, petrified after an attempted attack on him by the Basilisk. Together, she and Professor Filius Flitwick removed Justin’s body and took him to the Hospital wing where he was to be treated by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. 1994 Sinistra continued teaching in 1994 when the Triwizard Tournament was being held. Harry Potter was chosen as a fourth champion for this and Sinistra was sat at the teachers table at the time. During the Yule Ball, Sinistra danced a nervous two-step with the fake Alastor Moody, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. At the end of the third task, Cedric Diggory was murdered, and Lord Voldemort was declared to have risen to power again, and thus the Second Wizarding War was kicked off. 1995 At the end of the 1994-1995 school year, Albus Dumbledore told the staff and students of Hogwarts that Cedric Diggory was murdered by the newly rebodied Lord Voldemort, this unofficially was the start of the Second Wizarding War, but as the Ministry of Magic refused to believe such claims it was as of yet unofficially a war. Despite it being dark and dangerous times, teaching resumed as normal at Hogwarts and Sinistra returned to her position as Astronomy Professor. After the previous year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore declared that Lord Voldemort was at large again, the Second Wizarding War started, despite the Ministry of Magic refusing the believe it. In 1995, the Ministry had appointed Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts as well as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. As part of her job, Umbridge inspected the teaching methods of all staff at Hogwarts and Sinistra (apparently) passed her test. Sinistra was later seen talking to Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank while she taught Care of Magical Creatures. At the end of the year, the Ministry of Magic is forced to believe Voldemort has returned and publicly announce it in the Daily Prophet. Etymology Professor Sinistra's name originates from the Latin sinister, meaning left or with a direction to the left. The most probable explanation for this is that the planets of the solar system rotate counterclockwise (from right to left). Sinistra is also the name of a star of the constellation of Ophiuchus. The contemporary meaning of the word sinister is "having bad intent", but considering Professor Sinistra's uninvolvement in the plot so far this is a less likely theory. The first name 'Aurora' indicates a relationship with the dawn, however it is possibly derived from 'Aurora Borealis', a phenomena which occurs when solar winds interact with the earth's magnetic field. Behind the scenes *Thanks to the scarcity of information surrounding her, Professor Sinistra is rather popular in the fan fiction community, as her character can be moulded in any way the writer wishes. She is even on a House Competition on Mugglenet Interactive. The most common piece of fanon about her used to be that she is the head of Ravenclaw House, this has however since been disproved as J. K. Rowling has said that the Head Teacher of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick. *Professor Sinistra´s first name only appeared on a list of of the Hogwarts professors which was released on Joanne K. Rowling´s website. *Several unidentified female teachers have appeared in the films. One of them may be Aurora. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' fr:Aurora Sinistra Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora